


Rain Falls Hard

by Branch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after the Semifinals match with Oujo and before the Christmas Bowl. Hiruma promises Takami he'll keep winning. With sex.  Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Falls Hard

Hiruma had to bend his head back and pull Takami down to kiss him. That was all right. It was the ferocity of Takami’s grip on his hips that mattered.

“Deimon won’t lose,” he panted against Takami’s ear, fucking Takami with the words as his hand slid up and down Takami’s cock. “We’ll never lose. You’ll only ever have been defeated by the very best in the fucking country. Everyone will know. You could only have lost to us; because we’ll never lose to anyone.”

Takami made a hoarse sound and his arm tightened like steel around Hiruma.

Hiruma slid long fingers into Takami’s hair, hips bucking into the hand between his legs, where they were spread over Takami’s thighs. “If I were like the fucking monkey,” he whispered, husky, letting the words slide into Takami deeper, slower, “you’d be the only one I’d ever have called Senpai.”

“Damn it, Hiruma!”

Hiruma bared his teeth in a smile as Takami came undone, and thrust wantonly into Takami’s fist as it tightened around him. By the time he came, Takami was laughing. He didn’t let go, even after Hiruma stilled, and they leaned against each other, sweaty and breathless and snickering.

“You know how to flatter someone,” Takami gasped.

Hiruma snorted and didn’t mention that it was true.

Takami’s hands tightened for a moment. “You’re all of Kantou’s champion now; you’d better not lose,” he said, quietly.

Hiruma caught Takami’s mouth and kissed him again, hot and wild and definite. “I won’t.” He showed his teeth when he smiled. “I’ve already beaten the best.”

They both knew that was pure bravado. Big talk. Hiruma’s specialty, after all.

Neither of them said so.

**End **


End file.
